The Undocumented
by Skullberoth
Summary: Somethings you keep to yourself, no matter how much it hurts. But some secrets are hard to keep, hard to stay away from, hard to ignore. Kurt is one of those secrets, but he's too powerful to ignore. Naoto/OC
1. Goodbye

**Extracted From the Mind of Kai Mayer**

It was pouring, chucking it down, raining cats and dogs, whatever you'd like to call it. But the two detectives were undaunted, and continued to trek down the dark alley despite the weather. The larger of the two held an umbrella, which he tried his best with to keep the rain from his partner, the famed "Detective Prince".

Naoto was a mystery, that much was obvious, unfortunately nothing else about the little genius was. All the burlier teenager could deduct was that the Prince had as much obligation to fight crime as he did, which was why they'd decided to work together. The little one's quick wit had kept them out of trouble time and time again, and were it not for the larger's skills in combat the two of them would have been pushing up daisies long ago. They were a perfect team, pity that their relationship wasn't to last.

"Kurt, we're being followed." Naoto suddenly spoke up, jostling his companion out of his thoughts.

"How many?" The muscular young man asked without turning around.

"Four behind us, plus one on the Southern rooftop."

"I'll handle it."

"Of course you will."

Kurt handed his partner the parasol, allowing the fresh rainwater to run down his body. He felt antsy, almost excited, as he always did before a battle.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The young man asked as the four burly men approached.

One of them drew a knife and lunged forward, Kurt responded with a quick sidestep and a roundhouse kick to the face. A second man tried and failed to punch the German boy, he received two jabs to the stomach and a punishing axe kick as he doubled over.

The remaining two men hesitated after seeing their cohorts so easily defeated, but got over it and both drew handguns. In a flash Kurt had broken one man's wrist and Judo thrown him to the ground, but the second man was already pulling the trigger.

_BLAM! BLAM!_

The gunshots echoed through the city streets, carrying with them a sense of foreboding and death.

Kurt took the umbrella back from Naoto, who was reloading his revolver.

"Thanks..." Kurt mumbled, looking at the pools of blood forming around the poor hit man's legs.

"Call an ambulance, we can't let this one bleed to death." The Detective Prince sounded shaken, his voice cracking slightly.

"Right."

Kurt looked up just in time to see a shadowy figure on the roof of a building dash away, he frowned.

An hour later the two detectives were back in their apartment, only now they both held shopping bags, which they set down on the kitchen counter.

"Do you feel like some curry?" Kurt asked, rummaging through their almost empty refrigerator.

"Sure..." His partner said, sounding as feminine as ever.

"I tell ya, any day when we get attacked on our way to the supermarket is a bad sign." The larger teenager grinned as he grabbed a knife and cutting board.

The Prince smiled weakly and began to put away their food.

"You look soaked," Kurt said as he started chopping up some vegetables. "Go ahead and dry off, I'll finish up here."

Naoto bit his lip, and said nothing.

"Hey, Naoto-sama?" The brawny young man called, "Are you feeling okay?"

The girlish detective turned away from the German, who looked up. Naoto was trembling, his hat in his hand, which was rare. The young detective hardly ever removed his beloved officer's cap.

"Naoto..." Kurt said, approaching him. The blue-haired crime fighter spun around and smacked his partner, knocking the boy to the ground.

"What's wrong with you!?" Naoto shouted, choking back tears. "Why do you put yourself in harm's way!? Why do you do it!? WHY!!??" Tears now ran freely down the Prince's face as she screamed.

"You knew that you couldn't beat both of those men! You would have been shot!! IF YOU KEEP THIS UP YOU"RE GOING TO GET HURT!!" Naoto sunk to her knees, crying softly.

"Or worse..." She added, between sobs.

Kurt didn't know what to say, he simply lay on on the ground, astounded at his normally stoic friend's passion.

Naoto stood up and walked out of the apartment, leaving only her hat behind. She wasn't the only one to shed tears that night.

* * *


	2. Old Friend

**Extracted From the Mind of Kai Mayer**

Six teenagers and a comical-looking teddy bear sprinted into what appeared to be a nightmarish laboratory of some sort. They skidded to a stop, all taking defensive stances, with the men in the front and the ladies behind. The strange anthropomorphic bear brought up the very rear, his large black eyes pointed like blades.

Taking point, as usual, was a tall and lithe young man, his grey hair and equally grey eyes portraying inner peace and an unshakable resolve. There was a long katana strapped to his back, and under his short sleeved shirt was a tight vest of chain-mail. He looked on calmly at the now familiar phenomenon before him.

"Naoto!" His similarly grey-haired teammate shouted from beside him, swinging an arm at the petite teenager standing in front of some kind of sick operating table. Large drills, saws, and other machinery hung around on hooks and mechanical arms, giving off a sense of bloodlust and foreboding. The Detective Prince turned slowly from his doppelganger, who wore a long white lab coat over street clothes identical to the real Naoto's. The shadow's sleeves covered it's small hands, it seemed to be sobbing quietly, holding it's wrists to it's face.

"Ah, it's about time you arrived." The Prince said flatly, with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "Dealing with this child has been quite a pain." He said as he began to walk toward the group of warriors. Suddenly the twin Naoto threw it's arms down, screaming as the tears ran down it's soft features.

"No!" It shouted, "No, no, don't go!" The poor thing's sobs would have melted the heart of an Ice Demon.

The Prince turned back to his double, "It's useless talking to you, I need to go back now..."

"Why? Why are you leaving me here!? Why am I always left alone!?" The shadow continued to sob, unnerving everyone in the room. "It's so lonely... I don't wanna be alone!"

"Naoto-kun..." Yukiko muttered sadly.

The detective prince remained as calm as always, coolly changing the subject. "You wear the same face as me... it's as if your implying that were one and the same." Then the prince paused, losing his composure for a fraction of a second.

All of a sudden the shadow's mood switched faster than a bum who just won the lottery. It's eyes opened, revealing their ghostly yellow colour.

"Why delude yourself? I AM YOU." The monster laughed, in a voice which was a thousand times more unnerving than the one from before, causing the persona-users to step back a bit.

"These childish gestures are no mere affecta-"

"Alright that's enough."

Everyone suddenly whipped around to see where the deep, menacing voice had come from. They saw an unfamiliar man in a long black trench coat stepping slowly into the twisted laboratory. The footsteps from his leather boots echoed loudly throughout the room. He was a person the likes of which none of the Japanese teenagers in the room had ever seen, but his appearance made Naoto experience feelings he hadn't felt for years.

Long black curls of hair dangled around the man's dark brown eyes, his ears were completely covered by them, and in the back his twists hung to his shoulders. A short Japanese sword hung from his belt, that and his unshaven face made him look like some kind of modern-day samurai. But as he approached the air seemed to grow chill, and the darkness in the room drew back, as if making space for him.

"Who the hell is he!?" Yosuke exclaimed, looking from his team leader, to Naoto, and back to the newcomer.

"Kurt?" Naoto's shadow asked, it's childish demeanor returning in an instant. "Kurt!"

The doppelganger pushed through the small group of teenagers, dashing right up to the German and throwing it's arms around it. "Oh Kurt! I'm so sorry for walking out on you!" It sobbed into his chest. "I think about you every day! I regret ever giving up on our partnership!"

The curly haired young man blinked in surprise, and looked up at the real Naoto, whose face was bright scarlet. But the scowl on his face made it difficult to determine whether he was blushing in embarrassment or flushed in anger.

"G-Get off him!" Naoto sputtered, taking a threatening step foreword, but the shadow was unperturbed, and began rubbing it's face into the part of Kurt's chest exposed by the shirt buttons he's neglected to fasten.

"Ooh..." It moaned, "You smell so good... You always did."

The beginnings of a blush began to creep up the large warrior's face, but he suppressed it and pushed away from the Prince's double.

"Naoto-san", I'm getting you out of here." Kurt said, trying to keep his eyes off the shadow, who continued to swoon over him despite his attempts to get away.

"Stop that!" The detective Prince barked at his twin, "Get away from him!" Then Naoto's furious eyes rested on her former partner. "I don't need you Kurt, these people are here to take me back."

The German investigator glanced at the group of teams to his right. "They look frightened, bewildered, and fragile."

Souji's clear grey eyes met Kurt's deep brown ones, and for a moment they exchanged silent greetings, before being interrupted by Kanji, who stepped forward brutishly.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm not going to let this European bastard show us up, we cleared a path through here after all, how strong can he be if he had to wait for us to get rid of all the shadows?"

The rest of the Persona-users glanced at each other as Kanji continued to ramble. "I'm gonna' kick this guy's ass!" He ended triumphantly, grabbing his steel board and charging at Kurt.

"How barbaric."

There was a flash, sparks flew, Kanji fell.


End file.
